Boyfriend Tag!
by I'mInspiredByYou
Summary: Boyfriend Tags. Kinda stolen, but a bit changed! Fabina, Peddie, Mickara, Amfie, and Jome. Second Chapter: Fabina
1. Peddie

**Boyfriend Tag:**

**Couples: Fabina, Peddie, Jome, Mickara, Amfie**

**_Peddie_  
**

"Eddie! My friend from London tagged me in the boyfriend tag!" Patricia screamed to her slimeball of a boyfriend, Eddie Sweet.

"And why do we have to do this?" Eddie asked.

"Oh just shut up and let's start recording." Patricia stated while turning on the camera.

"Okay, first question" Patricia started.

_Your in front of the tv, what is your love watching?_

"Easy, he'd be watching Toddlers & Tiaras" Patricia laughed.

"Hey! It's a great and dramatic show!" Eddie frowned.

"Right, Right. What would I be watching?" Patricia chirped.

"You'd be watching, probably 'South Park'" Eddie commented.

"Yeah, your right that is a pretty enjoyable show." Patricia said turning to the camera.

_You're out to eat, what dressing do you get on your salad?_

"Neither of us eat salad." They both explained.

_What's one food you don't like._

"Anything green." Patricia chuckled.

"I like money though. Well, she's allergic to ham, so ham?" Eddie finally said, pondering for a second.

"Wrong cockroach. I'm allergic to Salami. But I don't favour ham either." Patricia slapped Eddie's arm.\

_You go out to eat and drink, what do you order?_

"Anything. She's a pig!" Eddie cackled.

"Eddie!" A fumed Patricia yelled.

"Okay, he's right, but he'd eat anything...Subway related. Like Hoagies, etc."

_What size shoe do you wear?_

"She wears a size 4 1/2" **(A/N: American, size 7)**

"His shoe size is smaller than mine! He wears a size 3!" **(A/N: American, size 5)**

_If you were collecting something, what would it be?_

"Music" They both said smiling at eachother.

_What is your favorite type of sandwich?_

"She likes a Avacado healthish sandwich! Yuk!" Eddie gagged.

"Well, he likes anytype of sandwich!"

"Yeah Yacker! As long as it's made by you!"

Eddie was then slapped by Patricia.

_What would this person eat everyday if they could?_

"Coffee, easy" Eddie declared.

"Anything and everything for him!"

_What is your favorite cereal?_

"Cocoa Puffs!" Patricia laughed at Eddie.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch! She is in LOVE with that!"

_What's your favorite music?_

"Sick Puppies" They both said, seriously.

_What's her favorite Sports Team._

"I hate Sports." Patricia stated.

"But he likes the New York Giants!"

_What's your Eye_ _color?_

Patricia quickly covered my eyes.

"What's my eye colour?" Patricia asked.

"Uhm Uhm, Blue?" Eddie quickly answered.

Patricia uncovered her eyes.

"Close Enough."

_Who's your best friend?_

"Her's? Easy, Joy."

"His? Probably Fabian!"

_What is something you wish he/she would stop doing?_

"Eddie needs to stop being so...Well Lazy." Patricia said.

"Well Yacker here needs to stop Nagging!"

"I do not nag Eddison! AND NAG NAG NAG!"

"See?" Eddie looked into the camera.

_What's their heritage?_

"Well, he's American, so American?" Patricia muttered.

"American is NOT a Nationality! And your from Liverpool, so Livercan?" Eddie laughed.

"Shut up, Sweetie Juniour!"

_You bake them a cake. What kind of cake?_

"ANY type of cake is good enough for him!" Patricia giggled.

"She's more of a chocolate type of person! SOOOO Chocolate cake!"

_Where did you two meet?_

"At Anubis?" Patricia looked around.

_First Date?_

"It was when I lost my voice, and we had like an iPad date!" A blushing Patricia answered.

_First Kiss?_

"Amazing!"

"Ehhh, it was alright." Eddie said. Wrong move, bro.

And now he's crying on the floor.

_Have you done it yet?_

"Oh I don't fuck and tell!" Eddie said in between painful cries.

"OKAY! Fabian and Nina, we now tag you!"

_Patricia and Eddie sent this to Youtube, and all of their friends._


	2. Fabina

**Boyfriend Tag:**

**Couples: ****Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jome, Mickara**

**Okay! Andrea here and IM SO SORRY! I got the questions wrong in the Peddie one! **

**My Mistake! Also Advocated is on a temporary hiatus! Also questions will be answered as:**

**Girlfriend-**

**Boyfriend-**

**_Fabina_****  
**

"Nina! Have you seen the video email Patricia & Eddie sent us?" Fabian shouted to his girlfriend, Nina Martin.

"Yes, and I already have the camera ready!" Nina said walking into Fabian's room.

"Okay it's playing. First question"

_How did we first meet?_

Fabian- "When you bumped into me when you first got here!"

Nina- "Shut up don't remind me!"

_Where was our first date?_

Nina- "I would have to say our failed double date with Alfie and Amber!"

Fabian- "Why it failed you may ask? Because Alfie almost KILLED us with Amber's 'car'"

_Where was our first kiss and how was it?_

Nina-"At end of term prom when Amber declared us Prom King & Queen, then we were dancing and we kissed."

Fabian-"And it was amazeballs!"

Nina-"Amazeballs?"

Fabian-"Yeah!"

Nina-"You've been around Eddie TOO much!"

_Did you know that I was 'The One'?_

Nina-"Nope! I'm still waiting for 'The One'"

Fabian-"..."

Nina-"I'm just kidding!"

Fabian-"Good! Well you are my Chosen One"

_First Impression?_

Fabian-"One Word: Clumsy!'

Nina-"Hey you ran into me! And you One Word: Nerd!"

Fabian-"But i'm your nerd!"

_When did you meet the family?_

Nina-"He met my gran a couple of months ago"

Fabian- "And she met my parents...last week?"

_Do we have a tradition?_

Nina-"We watch a really cheesy corny movie every friday!"

_When was our first roadtrip_?

Nina-"Uhm we haven't had one yet?"

_Who said I love you first and where?_

Nina-"I did! When he put the cup together! And in the basement how-"

Fabian-"Romantic?"

Nina-"Oh yes, very!"

_What do we argue most about?_

Nina-"We haven't really argued?"

Fabian-"Oh yeah we did when we were at your Gran's house"

Nina-"Oh yeah! Okay so Fabian was cooking turkey and your supposed to take the gibblet pack out of the turkey, but he forgot and when we cooked it, it exploded all over the turkey! We ended up having Thanksgiving at KFC!"

Fabian-"Hey! I didn't know!"

_Who wears the pants in the relationship__?_

Nina-"I defintley do."

Fabian-"What? No you don't? I do!"

Nina-"Just because your a man and wears more pants than I do, doesn't mean you 'wear the pants' I'm stronger!"

Fabian-"Yeah, your right"

_I'm sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?_

Fabian-"She's probably going to kick my ass for saying th-"

Nina-"Fabian, don't you dare!"

F abian-"SHE WATCHES 'THE YOUNG AND THE RESTLESS' ON DEMAND!"

Nina-"NO I DON'T!"

Fabian-"Yes she does if you check our TV's history, you see

Young and the Restless

Young and the Restless

Young and the Restless

TIMES 30!"

_What dressing do I put on my salad?_

Fabian-"You like Italian Dressing because, I don't know!"

Nina-"Because it looks like soap with beads, I like soap."

_What's the one food I don't like?_

Fabian-"She hates Foreign Food. Wait Why?"

Nina-"Because I'm American!"

Fabian-"Yeah I made Fish and Chips once **(A/N: AHHH Fish & Chips! *heart*)** and she absolutley HATED it! I don't get it!"

Nina-"Good cause' you never will!"

_We go out to eat, what do I drink?_

Fabian-"Sweet Tea! She is the definition of Southern American Beauty!"

Nina-"Aww, I'm a beauty!"

_What size shoe do I wear?_

Fabian-"You wear a size 3 1/2 right?"

Nina-"No, i'm a size 6!"

Fabian-"Are you sure? Cause I swear your feet can't be that big!"

Nina-"No, i'm serious! Look at my shoe!"

Fabian-"Nina, it says US: 6 UK: 3 1/2"

Nina-"Oh SORRY! I'm not used to this! It's hard to find stuff!"

_If I was collecting anything, what would it_ be?

Fabian-"Old Egyptian Relics!"

_What is my favourite type of sandwich?_

Nina-"Oh god he hates my favourite sandwich!"

Fabian-"Well it's pretty disgusting! She get ham, turkey, pepporoni, and cheese on bread-"

Nina-"See sounds normal right?"

Fabian-"And then she puts DORITOS CRISPS on it!"

Nina-"It's good!"

_What would I eat everyday if I could?_

Fabian-"Probably that revolting sandwich!"

Nina-"Fabian! It's not that bad! Try it, you'll like it!"

Fabian-"Americans..."

_What is my favourite cereal?_

Nina-"LUCKY CHARMS!"

Fabian-"Oh, it is? Well I didn't know, THANKS FOR BLURTING OUT LOVE!"

Nina-"Teehee."

_What is my favourite music?_

Fabian-"Strangely she likes My Chemical Romance, like Patricia and Eddie!"

Nina-"Yep, and he hates it when I blast it in the car!"

_What's my favourite sports team?_

Fabian-"She loves soccer, which is our football, which is her soccer?"

Nina-"Confusing, huh?"

Fabian-"Yes."

_What is my eye colour?_

Nina-"EEP!" *shuts eyes* "What's my eye colour?"

Fabian-"That's easy! A dark grey that looks almost brown."

Nina-"Awwwh, you do know me!"

*Fabina Snog*

_Who is my best friend_?

Fabian-"Amber, of course, she's your Second BBF!'

Nina-"Second? Who's my first?"

Fabian-"Me..."

Nina-"Oh yeah!"

_What is something I do, that you don't like?_

Fabian-"Nothing, your perfect."

Nina-"Awwh Fabes!"

*Patricia walks in*

Patricia-"Awh! Yuck!"

Nina-"Hey Patricia! Now that your here you wanna ask us the last question?"

Patricia-"Sure."

_Okay, have you guys done it?_

Patricia-"Oh this should be interesting!"

Both-"Well-I- we-we...Maybe."

Patricia-"Ha! You guys should get married one day! The Stutter Rutter family!"

All-"Mick and Mara, we tag you!"

**The End!**

**Next up: Mickara!**

**Tell me what y'all think!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Andi**


	3. Mickara

**Boyfriend Tag:**

**Hello Readers & Reviewers! It's Kyndahl (Andrea's sister), Andrea is currently in Rehab/Therapy (If you don't know Andrea has Bulimia Nervosa) right now, that's why i'm uploading Advocated & Boyfriend tag! All typed up by Andrea before she left.**

**_Mickara_**

**__**"Mars, Tag Time!" Mick laughed.

"I'm coming, and could you possibly think of any other nickname besides 'Mars?" Mara asked sweetly.

"Nope! Okay, what about Arsmay?" Mick answered.

"Arsmay?" Mara pondered.

"Yeah! Y'know Mars in pig latin!" Mick giggled.

Oh how she loved that Blonde, Blue-Eyed, clueless babe.

_How did we first meet?_

Mick- "At Anubis! She was helping me learn how to tie my shoes!"

Mara- "At thirteen..."

_Where was our first date?_

Mara- "Have we ever even HAD a date?"

Mick- "Of course! Sometime..."

_Where was our first kiss and how was it?_

Mick-"When she abruptly crashed her lips onto mine."

Mara-*Stunned*

Mick-"What?"

Mara-"You actually know what abruptly means! I'm so pround!"

_Did you know that I was 'The One'?_

Mick-"When she turned into a Mini Patricia! She has versatility! Hot Damn."

Mara-"Okay then?

_First Impression?_

Mick-"Brainac!'

Mara-"Yep! Proud to be!"

_When did you meet the family?_

Mara-"We haven't exactly 'MET' eachother's parents yet."

Mick-"No, you've met my Dad."

Mara-"When you were dating Amber."

Mick-"Oh yeah!"

_Do we have a tradition?_

Mick-"She cleans for me? And cooks for me! Heck she's my fantasy wife!"

_When was our first roadtrip_?

Mara-"Well if you consider Mick and I on the airplane web chatting and every five minutes he points the webcam towards the window, then, yes."

_Who said I love you first and where?_

Mick-"Me, when we were about to do Niner's **(A/N: Has anyone else but me noticed that alot of the members in the house call Nina, Niners?)**play"

Mara-"We have to thank her someday."

_What do we argue most about?_

Mara-"His cluelessness"

Mick-"Oh my gosh! Armsay! Did you cut your hair?"

Mara-"No, Mick I dyed the tips invisible!"

Mick-"NO WAY"

_Who wears the pants in the relationship__?_

Mick-"If it has to deal with normal stuff, her. Sports? Me."

_I'm sitting in front of the TV, what am I watching?_

Mick-"She watches 'Are you Smarter than a fifth grader', and anything Romantic."

_What dressing do I put on my salad?_

Mara-"Eww! I loathe salad!"

_What's the one food I don't like?_

Mick-"She hates Everything."

_We go out to eat, what do I drink?_

Mara-"Ah, he'll never get this!"

Mick-"Water?"

Mara-"YOU GOT LUCKY!"

_What size shoe do I wear?_

Mick-"I have .Idea"

_If I was collecting anything, what would it_ be?

Mick-"Books!"

_What is my favourite type of sandwich?_

Mick-"I don't know! STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!

_What would I eat everyday if I could?_

Mick-"WATER! Water!"

_What is my favourite cereal?_

Mick-"Cereal, with Marshmellows in it!"

Mara-"Why?"

Mick-"Cause Marshmellows have Mars in it!"

_What is my favourite music?_

Mick-"She likes country music!

_What's my favourite sports team?_

Mick-"She hates sports, but for me ANYTHING I LOVE SPORTS!"

_What is my eye colour?_

Mick-"You have green eyes right?"

Mara-"Yeah sure Mick."

_Who is my best friend_?

Mick-"ME!"

Mara-"No, Patricia."

Mick-"Oh...

_What is something I do, that you don't like?_

Mick-"You're smartness!"

_Okay, have you guys done it?_

Mick-"Yes!"

Mara-"NO!"

Mick & Mara- "Joy and Jerome we tag you!"

**Okay! Done and Done! Andrea I have one thing to say to you, I'M SO PROUD OF YOUR GRAMMAR! It's even better than Desirae and MariaBella's! (Desirae is my twin, MariaBella is hers.)**

**Next Up: Jome**

**Construtive critisim is Happily Read!**

**Love,**

**Kyndahlia "Kyndahl"**


End file.
